Love of a Doll
by shaoransama
Summary: i know this is not alice 19th story but it is also made from the work of ms. watase yuu, ZETTAI KARESHI. what happens when Riiko a shy innocent girl is surrounded by 2 flirty guys?
1. Chapter 1

Author:shaoransama

_Okay, I will tell you this. I'm a big fan of Imadoki, Alice 19th, Ayashi no ceres and my current favourite, Zettai Kareshi.. I really love Naito or (nightly).. He's so good, and handsome. Even though he is a doll, well that's the sad part of it_. (  )._ Actually, I just finished reading the whole manga and I like it very much, although it may contain a lot of Hentai shots there. But I'm not saying it's a Hentai title. Oohhh.. I really want to be like and create manga like Watase yuu.._

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Zettai Kareshi character and story. They are property of Ms. Watase Yuu.. If you wanna see her other translations and site about her creations, just visit or if you wanted to see Ayashi no ceres ( or Fushigi yuugi ( or if you want to read other manga translations just visit I already say that I do not own any characters from Zettai Kareshi, I will tell you a

Quick introduction, in case you still haven't read the manga…

Riiko Izawa –the lead character, she is somewhat bad at relationships or maybe we can say she has bad karma on love.

Naito /Night-the doll sent by a certain company. He was sent to be Riiko's lover. He is a cute tall and handsome guy that was programmed to love Riiko. (What a lucky gal!) He is often seen in this manga to be taking his clothes off and kissing Riiko.

Soishi Asotomo -he is Riiko's classmate and he has secret feelings for Riiko. His hobby was cleaning houses.

I will tell you all something, I like Naito/ Night. even if he is sometimes horny or anything I like him because he is always there for Riiko and he never leaves her side. He protects her that's why. And on top of that he is my most favourite bishounen now. Throw in goodlooks plus horny attitude, you'll get Night. So expect here that Riiko and Naito are always together.

Now to my story:

As you can see I made some minor adjustment to my story.. Here, Riiko is an

energetic woman who doesn't like boys at all, like some sort of a tomboy. But one day, like in ms.

watase's story, she discovered a way to mail order a doll that can love her and boom, Naito

comes. She thought it was a joke but when she tried it, there really was a doll. Now, Naito is really a

doll, but he's no ordinary doll, he acts like a real human and (he flirts too!).He lives with Riiko and is

always jealous of some other men trying to get close to Riiko. And here, he is very flirty with Riiko

too. He's just like taking off his clothes anywhere when he gets the chance, but here Soishi will

battle with Naito to win riiko's heart, only it's that Soishi here is very flirty too and was surrounded by

many girls too.

SUMMARY:WHAT'S A GIRL TO DO W/ 2 FLIRTY MEN CHASING FOR HER LOVE? NXR…

_CHAPTER 1:MY SPECIAL DOLL!_

Riiko was very sweaty. She just came from the basketball court to do some hoops

with her girly friend mica. They went to the park now for some relaxation and refreshment until…

Mica:hey! look Riiko, bishounen da, asoko! (Hey look Riiko, there's a cute guy over there..) - - -She said while looking at their left.

Riiko:hey! Would you stop that? I don't have time for girly things.

Mica:pooper! That's why no other man approaches you. your always sweaty and like a tomboy!

Riiko:what about it? I don't need any man in my life anyway..

Mica:oh yeah.. Ok.. Whatever you say, pooper!

Riiko:Then while you are busy flirting with I'll just go buy a drink. wait for me here okay?

Mica:yeah go ahead…- - - she said while walking towards the guy…

While Riiko was getting some drinks, she saw a mobile phone on a nearby bench

and suddenly said to herself ( I wonder whose is it?) then the cell phone suddenly rang… she

answered it and…

Riiko:hello?

Man:hello! Oh.. Thank goodness. can you give me back my cell phone. Can you give it here in this address (he gave an address and hanged up after saying thanks.)

Riiko ran to Mica and bid her goodbye saying she had something to do. she then

followed the address given to her by the man and she met him… she saw a funny looking man…

Man:are you ms. Riiko?

Riiko:yes.. here.. better take good care of it..

Man:sure.. I really will. do you want anything in return?

Riiko:just give me a boyfriend.. (she said jokingly)..

Man:very well.

the man write an internet web address and told her…

Man:here. when you get home, visit this web address and you'll know what to do..

Riiko:eh? (confused)

Man:then thanks again, ms. Riiko..

Riiko:eehhh? wha?…

She got home in no time and she saw Soishi and waved to him patting him on the

back like a guy would do. then she went in her house. She quickly laid down the piece of paper

And turned on the computer. She typed the web address and in no time she saw a websie it says, "WELCOME TO LOVE FOR HIRE WEBSITE. PLEASE CLICK TO ENTER".

She was shocked, but she clicked on it anyway then some specifications where needed and she

Entered some thinking it was just only a game about matchmaking. then a very cute doll

Appeared (like a chibi). Then after a while she took a bath and fell asleep.

In the very early morning, she heard a knock on the door and she heard it say," Delivery!

for ms. Riiko Izawa!

Riiko:coming! wait up!

Man:oh.. are you ms. Izawa?

Riiko:yes.. a delivery no way? it can't be…

Man:ok then ms. I will leave it here.

Riiko:thank you.

She closed the door behind her and suddenly she saw the box moving.. She was scared hse quickly went away from it. then she reached for the manual and it says, "Dear, valued customer, here we present you your purchase the cyber doll Night. it is a free trial version and we will give you three free day trial. However, you must not let other's know about this, or else you may suffer consequences, and one more thing, you must…" she didn't read the whole instructions and looked for the instruction how to awaken the doll and it says a kiss to the lips will do. She then kissed the doll and, slowly he opened his eyes and he said…

Doll:ohayou, my girlfriend…

Riiko:heh? eehh? wha?…

_CHAPTER 2:A DAY WITH A DOLL!_

(warning! contains a little adult theme!)

She was so startled; she didn't know what to do. He was naked.. Then she was shocked he said…

doll:hey! darling! why don't you come here. if you don't, I will come to you.

Riiko:eh?

doll:hey honey.. do you want me to have **H **with you?

Riiko:what are you saying?

She was startled, he moved towards her strangled and pinned her down and he said..

Doll:I'm yours. I'm your lover. Why don't we do it now?

Riiko:Aaahh! no.. I can't.. I'm a..a.. a.. tomboy.

Doll:then I'll make you a girl again..

Riiko:no.. I mean, I can't do it unless I love that guy.

Doll:ok then I'll wait for you.. my darling… (he released her )

DOKI DOKI

Her heart leapt faster every second. she thought that he will really do it, but first, she ran out of the house and said to him..

Riiko:don't go out ok. Wait for me..

Doll:ok..

She quickly went to a shopping center to buy him some clothes, (he's naked right!) and then she picked some and went home again..

At home.. when she entered the room.. she was startled when he hugged her from behind and he whispered softly in her ears…

Doll:I'm waiting for you, darling… I missed you..

Riiko:ha? ah hehe..

Doll:what's that?

Riiko:here.. I brought you some clothes..

Doll:you're so sweet my darling.. (While hugging her again)

Riiko:ah.. hehe..

Then after sometime, he put on the clothes she had bought for him. After that, he went to the living room where Riiko was waiting and asked,

Doll:so what do you think, love?

Riiko took a glance and was shocked to see him, he looked so masculine and handsome with a great built and he was so sweet looking that was a sight to drool for. She said to herself "he's really beautiful."

Doll:so?

Riiko:(w/ a smile in her face) it fits you well..

Doll:what do you say we do a little something **H**.

Riiko:no.. Definitely not..

Doll:ok then love.

After a while, they were silent and she suddenly said

Riiko:aahh.. I'm ju- just.. going to take a bath..

Doll:You want me to go with you?

Riiko:(blushes) aahh no.. Stay here um wait let me give you a name.. Hhmm.. Aahh I got it.. I'll call you Naito.

Naito:um, sounds good to me..

Riiko:then Naito, please wait for me here, then after I finish we go out and play some hoops.. That's my exercise..

Naito:ok…

She went into the bathroom and took a shower. She was thinking of what to do with the

doll. she didn't know that her wish would really come true. After sometime she went out in her

towel and…

Riiko:Aaahh.. what are you doing here?

Naito:well. I'm waiting for my girlfriend..and more importantly, I like you to wear some normal clothes, I want you to look good. if you don't then I'll…

Riiko:ok.. ok.. but what will I wear.. oh I know..

After a while…she comes out and..she wears a white sleeveless top and a boy shorts

above the knee (well you can't expect more y'know, she's a tomboy here)

Riiko:so whaddaya think?

Naito:perfect.. you look pretty.. my girlfriend..

They went out locked her condo's door, but they were seen by Soishi.. they went to the basketball court and…

Riiko:hey.. Naito, wanna play some ball?

Naito:yeah.. whatever you wish my princess..

They played some ball and some are looking at them thinking what a cute guy Naito is, Riiko sensed this.. some even try talking to Naito and he smiled at them. Then Naito looked back at her and she looked jealous and he said…

Naito:don't worry.. I only love you… I'm just here because I need to collect data.

Riiko:i..im not jealous y'know..

Naito:ok..

they continued to play but some guys walked to them.. and

guy #1:hey you two.. woul;d you move away? this is our court

guy #2:yeah.. get lost!

guy #3:hey.. look she's cute.. hey ms. wanna play with us?

Naito suddenly got angry when the guy touched her and…

Naito:don't even lay your dirty finger on my girlfriend or you'll be sorry.

guy #3:what? you got a lot of nerves eh.. guys. get em..

Naito suddenly punched them and they walked away cursing them both.. then naito walked towards her and..

naito:darling, are you okay?

Riiko:um.. thank you very much naito..

Naito:It's just that I don't want that guy touching you… and besides you're mine right?

Riiko:ahh.um.. (she blushed).. then thy walked to a vendo machine and she bought drink..

Naito:um, Riiko, I love you..

Riiko:hah? ah eh

She was shocked, she never thought that he would do that outside. then she feels like she would faint. and she fainted really. Naito carried her back to her condo and..

Naito:darling.. even in your sleep you look delicious.

He stared at her for like two hours and then he said..

Naito:if only I can be with you for lifetime, but…

He then replace her clothes with dry ones.

After replacing her clothes, she awoke..

Riiko:wha? how did I? change clothes?

Naito:morning or should I say afternoon.. you took a deep sleep.. I cooked some stir fry.. I made them for you.. oh.. well I changed them..

Riiko:eh? but but but.. no..

Naito:you don't have to hide anything, I have seen them all now..

Riiko:but you can't..

Naito:well.. you are drenching on sweat, so I thought of drying your clothes and replace them for dry ones.

Riiko:ahh,. soka.. um .. arigato neh..

Naito:don't worry it's nothing..

He then advances to Riiko again and planted a kiss on her again and started to took off

his clothes while in the kiss. But then Riiko stopped him, and said, "dame".

Naito:ahh.. im sorry.. I got carried away..

Riiko:(blushing) um. it's nothing don't worry..

Naito:by the way, let's eat…

Riiko:um.. ok..

they went to the dining room holding hands… then they eat

CHAPTER 3:A LOT OF TROUBLE!

It's now morning and Riiko had to go to school when Gaku, the man who gave her the web address knocked on her door and said that the 3 day trial must also see to it that the buyer and the doll must always be together. Then he handed out a complete reservation at her school and given it to her so that Naito can be with her even at school.

Riiko:but..but.. I can't…

Naito:is it really true? can I be with Riiko at school too?

Riiko:hey.. hey wait… but..

Gaku-san then left the two alone and Naito hugged her again in excitement. He was so happy to know that Riiko will always be in his sight from now on. Riiko on the other hand felt trouble. She also said to herself that this day will be a long day. She then explained to Naito that he can't tell their classmates that they live together and that he is her boyriend and that they must go to school separately. and naito was asking why..

Naito:ok.. Riiko.. if it's the only way to be with you.. then I'll bear it… but I can't hug you? and kiss you? and take off your clothes?

Riiko:waah.. so you mean you are going to do that? Naito..

Naito:then I might as well go on ahead so that no one will see us.

Riiko:um.. ja.. be careful…

Naito:hehe.. don't worry.. then my love, as a lucky charm…

Naito moved towards Riiko and kissed her. She was embarrassed at the moment and blushed too. But then she bid him goodbye and she also left after 5 mins naito left. But she met soushi at the elevator.

Soushi:hey.. Riiko.. Riiko.. are you yourself? you look like you're in deep thoughts..

Riiko:ahh.. um.. gome gome.. ohayou..

Soushi:….

After 15 mins they arrived at school by the bus and she saw Naito…

Naito:hey.. Riiko.. I'm waiting for you..

Riiko:ack.. Naito, not so loud… sshh..

Naito:ahh.. gome.. but I really missed you. so I looked around school for a while.. but I still think, youre the prettiest girl in this school.

Riiko blushed at his comment. Soushi then wondered who this guy is. And when Soushi tried

to put his hands on Riiko's Shoulders. Naito quickly got mad..

Naito:hey.. you..don't touch her.. she's my girlfriend..

Riiko:hey.. I told you not to say that.. ah.. hehe.. sorry guys.. he's just joking.. come on naito..

Naito:but!

Meanwhile near them, Mica is looking at them behind the shadows…Riiko then pulled

naito and talked to him about his reaction earlier and she told him..

Riiko:hey.. naito, why did you do that? he's my friend.. don't do something like that again. You know someone might know about us and if he…

She didn't got the chance to finish her statement, when suddenly naito embraced her

again in his warm arms and said…

Naito:I'm so sorry.. it's just that.. I don't want any other guys touching you.. and besides, I love you..

Riiko:(blushing) ah.. hehe.. of course.. um.. well. um.. let's go to class…

While walking she asked him,

Riiko:what classes are you in today?

Naito:here.. take a look..

SUBJECTS

TIME

ROOM

Biological Science

9:00 – 10:00

200

Statistics

10:00 – 11:00

205

English

11:00 – 12:00

300

Arts

1:00 – 2:00

201

World History

2:00 – 3:00

203

He gave his class schedule to Riiko and she was surprised to see that they are in all the same classes.

Riiko:so I guess that means we are classmates.. And remember you are Night Tenjou ok?

Naito:wagata.. Just to be with you, I'll do anything you want.. Hehe..

She entered the room and naito came last because he was supposed to be introduced by a sensei. then the sensei introduced him and he said..

Sensei:ok.. Class.. Keep quiet.. Please welcome your new classmate from now on..please introduce yourself ..

Naito:hello everyone.. I'm Night Tenjou. Pleased to meet you all. um sensei can I sit now?

Sensei:sure.. um.. Why don't you sit at…

He doesn't let the sensei finish what he was talking about and he made room for himself

and he sat just behind Riiko and when their eyes met, Night blinked at her and she blushed. on the

other hand, Soushi is also their classmate and he is not happy about it.

The class continued on and when the teacher wasn't looking he is passing love notes to

Riiko and sometimes he would even get his hair and place it beside Riiko. then lunch came..

Naito:hey.. Riiko.. let's have lunch now..

Riiko:hum.. ahm.. just go ahead night.. I'll be there in a second..

naito:(to himself) hhmm.. Something's weird.. She's not herself.. Ok then I'll…

But when naito looks at Riiko again, she was lying on the floor unconscious… He then

Hurriedly took Riiko, carried her into his arms and brought her home. When they got home, naito

feel her forehead and it was a high fever.. He then got some water and towel and place it in her

forehead. She's been sleeping all day and naito took care of her for the whole day…

CHAPTER 4:BIG TROUBLE! (Y 1 million )

After sleeping the whole afternoon and the whole night, Riiko healed. And when she woke

up, she saw naito by her side sleeping soundly waiting for her to awake. She then pushed naito on

the bed and covered him with blanket and she went towards the kitchen and cooked some food.

After a while, Naito woke up. He was afariad beca

use when he woke up, Riiko was

nowhere in his sight. He panicked and franticly ran around the house when he passed the kitchen,

he suddenly stopped and he saw her..

Riiko:ah! good morning Naito.. Thank you for..

Naito:(while hugging her) oh god! I was so worried about you.. why didn't you wake me up.. you might get sick againy'know!

Riiko:naito.. ok ok.. I get it!

Naito:hhmm.and besides.. I miss you so much.. of course when you're sick, I must repress myself from doing **H** with you.

Riiko:hehe..

Naito:and besides, you smell good, eventhough you are sick..

Riiko: ( blushing ) stop thjat.. well.. let's eat.. I cooked some food.

Naito was really happy.. It was the first time he will eat her cooking. He was so happy. he

felt like they were a newly married couple. Then after a while.they decided to play hooky and go

on some sight seeing. After a tiring day, they went home. the phone rang and it was mika, riiko's

friend. They chatted for like an hour. And while Riiko is in the phone, Naito (then again and again)

took off his shirt and hugged Riiko. She was startled and she made a little scream, because she was

surprised. Then she told Mica goodbye. Then Riiko told Night..

Riiko:naito.. what are you doing?

Naito:well, since it's a tiring day.. I figured it might be good for my love to get some loving.

Riiko:what? well.. actually, you don't have to..

Naito:because I love you..

Riiko:Naito..

Both of them played games that night, cards and some basketball passing and they tire

out. She slept on her bed. The next morning she woke, she was shocked to see night beside her,

looking at her intently. Then a phonecall rang. She answered it. It turns out to be Gaku- san. He

then came to her house.

Gaku:ohayou.. Ms. Riiko..

Riiko:ah ohayou.. what's your point?

Gaku: well im here to collect your payment for purchasing Nightly lover doll, Naito.

Riiko:but, I didn't buy him. it says free 3 day trial..

Gaku:did you not read the manual?

Riiko:why?

Gaku:because it says, after 72 hours and you still doesn't return it, we will consider it to be purchased and you must pay us..

Riiko:and what's his price?

Gaku:well, I'll give you a big discount.. for you.. I'll give him for only Y 1 million.

Riiko:what! one million yen. that's so big! screaming

Gaku:well do you really wanna purchase him? we'll give you a really big discount.. like this, if you give me any money today, even if it's just cents, I will give you him. Just let me take you as a sample.

Riiko:what sample?

Gaku:well as you can see.. Naito is an experimental doll. we need data to give to our dolls so that we can give our customers more satisfying dolls. so how about it? you collect dat, and we won't collect any money from you.

Riiko:( thinking).. umm… ….. ….. …. ok…

Gaku:ok that's a deal…

Naito:yay! I can be with Riiko forever!

Riiko:ah hehe.. this can't be happening!

Now, they are living like normal boy and girl. Sometimes, Naito would seduce her, and

sometimes he would even go to the bathroom while Riiko was bathing that made her throw things

at him. Sometimes he would even crawl beneath her blanket and hug her to her sleep. And every

morning, they were like kids, playing games and throwing things.

NAITO'S POV:

Riiko. I really love you. From the first time I awoke. The first time I saw you. I only considered

you the only woman in my eyes. I cannot bear to live without you. I will protect you. Love you as

long as you need me. I will never leave your side. and I will make you fall for me too. I will never let

any other man touch or have you. You are meant to me and only for me.

RIIKO'S POV:

Naito.. I'm so sorry, if I can't give your needs. It's just that I'm still not ready.. I still think that I

will be able to do it only with the one I love. But for now, until I fall for you, we must restrain

Ourselves.

As the days passed, they are becoming closer and closer to each other. Naito begins to

know her better and Riiko was becoming more and more attracted to him. Then one day there

came a doorbell. Naito got up and unlocked the door and when he opened it, it's none other

than Soushi…

CHAPTER 5:HARD TO TELL!

When Naito opened the door, he saw Soushi, the school woman's man, the chick magnet. He was standing on the door and naito asked him coldly,

Naito:what do you want?

Soushi:well.. why are you here?

Riiko:Naito, who… ..is….it? So..u…shi..

naito looked jealous and put his arms around her and tell her..

Naito:oh. it's Mr. Soushi Asotomo, our classmate..

Riiko:oh ah eh hehe.. come in..

Soushi:Riiko. why is he here?

Riiko:oh.. um were neighbors. (she looked at naito w/ a look that says just ride w/ it).

Then when they are in the sofa chatting, Naito made some actions that would make Riiko uncomfortable. He put his arms around her, he even put his hands on her knee and even on her shoulders. Soushi saw this and he was also jealous for he likes Riiko of all the girls in school. She is different in all of them. She is somewhat quiet but she made an impression that will leave just any guy breathless. He liked her or maybe more of like, he love her.

Riiko:um.. wait here ok.. I'll just go to the kitchen, and get some juice or anything..ok?

the 2 guys stared at each other for a long time.. Naito then spoke…

Naito:what do you want from my girlfriend?

Soushi:ah. um.. nothing.. just wanted to see my friend..

Since Riiko can't bring the trays altogether she called Naito and he sheepishly walked to her like a fox. He pulled her to him and whispered to her ear " ok honey, but remember, I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend." She blushed and they went to the sofa.

They all sat at the sofa. Night sat just beside Riiko and Soushi in front of them. In the moment he was becoming more jealous and jealous. He had never seen a guy so handsome that can knock him off and get the girl he had always wanted. He had known Riiko all of his life. She was the special girl that makes his heart beat. They were neighbors since childhood. They often play together. He was the school hottie and a ladies man. He gets all the girls he wants, unfortunately, not Riiko.

Riiko had a reputation of being a tomboy. She acts masculine though deep down inside, she's a real girl. She acts like this, because her parents are always away, living on America and so she thinks that if she acts like a man, she will get the same respect from them too. She wanted to protect all those within her reach. She feels responsible being like this. Soushi on the other hand, never tried to confess his feeling to her. He's afraid that when everybody knew he had feelings for a tomboy, they will laugh at him. But now the girl he had his eyes on all his life are another man woman. He is cursing himself for all his faults. Damn, he's so stupid.

SOUSHI'S POV:

Riiko.. I don't know what to say to you. I had liked you since our childhood days. But now, i.. I can't be near you. I can't have you now. Now that this horny man is with you. I can't believe I made a fool of myself.

Soushi then bid them goodbye, for he can't stand to see Riiko in another mans embrace…

Soushi:well then. I think I should go..

Riiko:ok then.. bye.. see ya at school..

At school…

Mica:um.. hey! Naito- kun.. do you have a minute?

Naito:um. yeah? what is it?

Mica:well. I just needed to talk to you.

Naito:oh.. um sorry.. I have to meet Riiko on the benches now.. sorry.. maybe later..bye.

Mica:um.. no.. ok.. sure.. see you..

Naito met up with Riiko at the benches, and when he got there he hugged her again and whispered I LOVE YOU. Riiko always blushes when Naito do this. Meanwhile, under the shadows of the tree, Mica is watching them carefully. Then she said " Izawa kun.. you'll be sorry!"… Naito and Riiko got home early that day and cooked Dinner early. They ate up. While Naito was watching television and Riiko was cleaning the dishes, naito got up and he quickly hold Riiko in his strong arms and helped her finish it while in the embrace.

When they finished doing the dishes, Riiko quickly took a bath. While she was in the bath washing her hair and body, Naito suddenly went into the bathroom and he said "let me wash you".. Riiko suddenly got hold of a water pale and threw it to him. He felt sad. but then he just thought to himself that she needs more time. He then said "Riiko, I love you!"…he then walked out and sat on her bed thinking…

next morning…

Girl#1:um.. Izawa san.. Would you mind if we talk to you?

Riiko:sure…

Girl#2:ok. let's go to the gym..

Girl#3:yeah.. that's a quiet place to talk this time..

They get to the gym and meanwhile at the classroom; Naito is madly looking for Riiko, when Mica approached him…

Naito:(thinking to himself while running) Riiko.. where are you? I am worried..

Mica:um.. naito- san wait up.. I need to talk to you..

Naito:huh?

Mica:it's about Riiko san…

Naito:really? (looks happy because finally he'll be able to know where Riiko is) ok let's talk..

Mica:let's go to the rooftop…

At the gym…

Girl#1:you. what are you to Naito kun?

Girl#2:yeah! you bastard.. leave naito kun alone.. he doesn't need an ugly girl like you!

Girl#3:get lost!

They started hurting her, they even kicked her and slapped her face.. they got out of the gym..

At the rooftop, mica blurted her feelings to Naito…

Mica:don't you like me naito? What does she have that I don't have?

Naito:Mica…

Mica:and in fact I am more pretty, sexy, intelligent.. all the other guys wanted me to be their

Girlfriend.. I …I like you.. Please let me..

She said while leaning for a kiss to his lips… he then said..

Naito:mica san.. please.. please don't hurt Riiko…

Mica:why? it's always Riiko…what did you see in a girl like that? When I'm here for you?

Naito:i…I love her. That's why.. I like all the things about her.. her mannerisms, her face, her self all of her.. I like it all. She's the most beautiful and sexy girl I had ever seen in my entire life. and on top of that, she accepts me for what I am. I love her for all eternity and I can never love any women as much as I love her and I will protect her with my life if needed.

Mica:naito.. no! i.. I love you..

Naito:I'm sorry but I can't return you feelings… I am only interested in Riiko.. her and only her…

Mica:no.. (crying) please let me show you my love..

Naito:I can't.. these lips.. (while touching his lips) these are only kissed and touched by Riiko.

Mica:naito..

Naito:and on top of that.. aren't you her best friend? Why did you do this? you have ishizeki kun now.. don't you get contentment?

Mica:but the one I love is you…

Naito:it's not love.. it's ……

While saying this, Naito noticed 3 girls giggling and walking from the gym. He saw Riiko's

hair clip on the 3 girls and he suspected that Riiko may be…

Naito:Riiko.. wait for me.. I'm coming…

Mica stopped him..

Mica:no. don't go.. you musn't.. she's.. she's a slut anyway.. she wanted ishizeki kun at first but after a day she have you..she's not fit for you.. (she embraced him..)

Naito:how dare you say things like that.. how will you know who is fit for me? I'm the only one who will choose whom I love.. so please, mica san- don't let my image of you be bad.. let me go!

Mica cied and cried and she let Naito go..

At the gym…Riiko was about to fell unconscious when..

Riiko:Na..i…to..

Naito came.. He had seen her hurt He saw her and her face have blood.. he was so hurt

himself. He would want it if he was the one who was hurt instead of her.

Riiko:naito… you came…

Naito:Riiko.. I'm so sorry.. you were hurt because of me… I I will protect you.. I will never let this happen again…

Riiko:(smiling) um.. Naito.. don't worry.. it's not your fault.. don't worry about me..

Naito:(he almost cried) i.. I love you.. and even when your hurt, you're still cute..

Riiko:ah hehe..

They hugged each other and he kissed her. All the other girls saw this and was really

jealous. but after hearing Naito declare his love and interest for Riiko, they accepted then Riiko to

be the winner for his affections.

Rriiko:Naito.. i.. I love you too.. (half conscious)

Naito was surprised. He now know her feelings. she had declared her love to him. After

Riiko said it, she fell asleep. Naito then very happy carried her back to their house. He had tended

her wounds and made a vow to her.. he said

"from now on, Riiko, I will be the one who will protect you. io will protect you with all my life and will love you forever. I love you.. and I won't love any other woman other than you".

Riiko smiled, she was half- conscious.. and naito smiled also to her and they fell asleep…

next morning…

Riiko:Naito.. ohayou..

Naito:ack! Riiko are you alright? Does it hurt?

Riiko:nah! it's just a few scratches.. don't worry.. heki heki..

Naito:soka. I was so relieved.. Thank god..

CHAPTER 6:PARENT ALERT! NAITO BANNED!

that morning they were so happy together until… some one knocked at the door..

She took a peek at the door hole and she panicked.. it's her mom and dad.. She quickly hide night

on her bedroom…And she opened the door..

Riiko:otosan okasan I missed you..

Father:oh my little darling how are you?

Mother:whoa Riiko.. you've grown a lot.. I missed you..

Riiko:ah. um.. hehe..

Father:um I will just put these on your bedroom ok..

Riiko:oh no wait father.. no..

At her bedroom,

Naito:welcome, FATHER!

Father:fa.. fa.. father? who is this punk? Riiko?

Riiko:ah eh.. hehe.. let me explain…

Riiko explained to her father. She told him that he was Night Tenjou. Her classmate and his

boyfriend..But her father..

Father:no.. no.. no.. I can never accept this punk.. I have to make a thorough background check…

Mother:well dear.. calm down.. well I think he's ok.. Nice catch Riiko..

Riiko:mother!

Mother:hehe. Just kidding!

Naito called riiko's father father and even paid himr respect. And then her father asked

naito to go home because they have a family matters to talk about. Naito then said to Riiko…

Riiko:naito.. gome..

Naito:it's ok Riiko don't worry about me.. I'll do something.. anyways. see you tomorrow..

He was about to kiss her when riiko's father blocked him. he then waved goodbye.. Next

day.. Riiko and her family ate at a fine dining and ate a great meal. They were surprised to see

Naito being a waiter . He surprised them all. Then he served them food while blinking at her. he

slipped a note at her lap and she read it and she went to the bathroom…She met up with Naito

there and..

Riiko:Naito? Naito?where are you?

Naito:got you darling!

Riiko:god heavens! you surprised me! what is it you wanna tell me?

Naito:well. I missed you very much and gaku-san helped me. And I missed you really.. And I will give you this.

Riiko:what's this?

Naito:here. it's a reservation for a hotel suite. I'll wait for you tonight..(he said while looking at her intently).

Riiko:(blushing) naito.. it can't be..

Naito:I love you..

Riiko:naito..

Naito:go on. you must sit at your table miss. and don't forget tonight at the room. And I will forgive you.. Because tonight you'll be mine..

She walked away while blushing..She can't believe what he heard. She was so nervous..

She then asked her father permission to take some fresh air outside…

Riiko:aahh! what a nice fresh air.. it's so relaxing here.. I can't believe naito..

Guy: hey ms. wanna drink wit me?

Riiko:ahh. sorry.. I have to go..

Guy:don't be like that.. here let's drink..

Riiko:no.. I said no!

Guy:don't deny it bitch.. why don't you come with me and I'll show you good time..

Riiko:what good time?

Guy: you know it!

Riiko:no! no.. let me go! I want my first time with night and I won't do it with anyone other than night.

Naito instantly came in the nick of time. He saved Riiko from a guy that wanted to hit on his

girlfriend. and he smacked the guy on his face. and he said "don't you lay your finger on my

girlfriend! you dirty bastard!". Riiko's father sees these and..

Naito:Riiko.. are you alright?

Riiko:naito.. thanks.. um.. I'm alright..

Father:well.. I think the both of you have explanations to do..

Riiko:ah well hehe..

Riiko explained to her father that naito is a friend from school and a lot more lies. They

believed her and he said that they will start as a friend and that he will see to it that naito is a good

man before he let him to be his daughters boyfriend. Nnaito vowed then to riiko's parents and

said…

Naito:Sir, I promise to protect your daughter and love her all my life. I will protect her from harm and will love her forever. Please let me be with your daughter.

Riiko:Naito kun..

Riiko also vowed and almost cried.. and her father then agrees.. then naito said happily…

Naito:then tonight, I can freely have Riiko for the first time..

They were shocked and her father tried slapping and punching him running outside the

restaurant…

TO BE CONTINUED….

did all of you like it? well sorry if it goes just here.. Anyways I plan to make a second volume for this fanfic so do wait for it.. I'm sorry for all of you if I can't continue it, you see I have school works and I can't just type here and leave my school works.. I hope you understand.. anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my fanfic.. wait for volume 2!

Now to make you read my second volume, I will make soushi appear more in volume 2 and I will introduce a new rival for Night and Soushi.

Please leave a comment or a review for me.. thanks..


	2. Chapter 2: A new rival!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Zettai Kareshi (absolute boyfriend), but I am a fan of Watase yuu. Please support her and visit her site at thanks a lot.. please enjoy and put a review for me….

CHAPTER 2: THE NEW RIVAL!

After the incident in the restaurant, a new life had begun for Riiko and night. Now night was challenged by riiko's father to prove himself worthy of riiko's love. Night had since then lived alone in an apartment near riiko's and had worked hard to provide his needs. Now night had began to act more like human. One day, he visited Riiko and…

Night:Riiko, are you there?

Riiko:um night.. I'm here.. what is it?

Night:nothing, I just wanted to see you, that's all.

Riiko:night.. why don't you come inside first?

Night:uh, no.. I had a night shift.. you must sleep, goodnight riiko..

Riiko:um, night, be careful…

Night had then walked away from riiko's door. Soushi saw him and talked to him..

Soushi:night, we need to talk…

Night:um, but, I can't.. I still have a night shift…

Soushi:well then I'll just go to your working place.. where is it?

Night:um.. it's at the cafe restaurant in the 2nd street near here. it's called chateau villa café.

Soushi:ok.. I'll go with you..

Soushi and Night had went to the café and night had just changed in his uniform. His current job was a waiter in the café. Many girls have since then go there just to see him. When they order, they wanted night to take them and after he left they will giggle. Soushi saw this and….

Soushi:night, aren't you riiko's boyfriend?

Night:yeah..

Soushi:then why do you flirt with other girls?

Night:I'm not flirting ok.. it's my job to take their orders and if I try to be disobedient to the customers they will fire me and I will lose my job.. and also I must prove myself for Riiko, as a human male, as an ordinary man that will love her..

Soushi:night… then me too. I will not give Riiko up.. I'll try to beat you up…

Night:Soushi…

Riiko had fallen asleep for a while now when some banging noises and nailing some

woods are heard. She had waken up and was so sleepy and wondered what it was.. She then

went outside to see what it was…

Riiko:what? what is this? there is a new neighbor.. I wonder who it was..

while Riiko was left wandering who it was, a guy had walked to her back and startled

her…

Guy:um, hello miss… are you a neighbor of mine? nice to meet you…

Riiko:yeah, I just live beside your apartment and I was wondering what those noises are.. Nice to meet you too…

Guy: oh, I forgot, I'm Aki.. Matsumoto Aki desu.. yoroshiiku nh…

Riiko:ah, hai.. I'm Riiko…well see you around then…

Aki:ah.. nice to meet you again, ms. Riiko…

Riiko then got inside and slept… Night meanwhile in the restaurant..was really exhausted…

Girl1:hey, night.. why don't you come with us instead, you are tired..

Girl2:yeah, come with us and we'll have some fun…

Girl3:yeah, and we'll show you really good time…

The girls wickedly laughed and night said….

Night:oh um, sorry.. I have something to do after my job.. so sorry girls..

Girls:what is it you have to do?

Night:well it's my secret…

Girls:why? do you have a girlfriend or something?

Night:well it's kinda like that… and perhaps i…

Night hasn't finished his sentences when a girl tried to kiss him. He was startled and he

backed away.. for he know that when Riiko heard this, she might get mad at him or be hurt..

Night:so sorry.. got to go, bye…

Girls:oh shoot… I hate it when it's like that…

When night had prepared to go home, a car accidentally hit him… He quickly got

up and as if nothing happened tried to run away… A girl had gotten off from the car

and…

Girl:are you alright? oh I'm so sorry…

Night:oh it's nothing don't worry.. bye..

He run away and got home in no time.. It just means that he is still a doll. he never gets hurt like a human may be… He again, reflected on his love for Riiko….

NIGHT'S POV

I may never become a human male, an ordinary human who will be with you forever.. I don't even know how to become a human.. but one thing I'm sure was, I will never want to be without you, I will live only for you. cause I love only you. I will protect you from anyone who will hurt you.. and without you, I can never be an ordinary man, cause you are the reason of my existence. even if you don't want me to be beside you anymore, I'll still watch over you. even if I can't touch you..

The next morning…

Riiko: ohayou… it's a beautiful morning right? night…

Night:yeah right Riiko (w/ a fox face) as long as I see you..hehe I miss you so much… (tried to hug her but Riiko stopped him since they are in a public place).

At the bus, all people are really pushing each other because there's not enough space..

night and Riiko are pushed together so they are completely facing each other now.. When nig  
ht saw that there are more people entering the bus, he hugged Riiko and protected her with his body so that she can't be pushed around the bus.. Riiko blushed… Night was also very happy because even though they live separately now, he can still be as close like this to Riiko sand hug her..

At the school…

Night:Riiko.. I I love you..

Riiko:um, night.. this is not the right place to talk about things like that..

Night:but I just wanted youto know my feelings…

Riiko:ok.. well. we can talk about this later.. ok?

Night:(w/ a grin in his face) yeah.. I guess so…

He made an act about to hug Riiko when Riiko stopped him and said to stop…they went in to the room and greeted everybody.. All th girls are chatting at how close they are and made a scary look to poor Riiko…

Riiko:night, I think we must not be together always. all the girls look in me like they were about to eat me alive… (whisper)

Night:but.. I wanted to be with you.. we don't live together now and I I miss you… (serious look)

They both stared each other for a while and Riiko then just nodded.. After the 1st class they

went into the field to attend their P.E. class. Their tennis class.. Night was so happy to see Riiko

wearing a miniskirt. Night wondered at how Riiko looked really good in her tennis uniform. All the

girls see the wide grin in night's face and chit chat about Riiko flirting with her.

After class, all the girls have decided to talk to Riiko and tell her…

Girl1:wow.. Riiko.. we never know, you can be such a flirt..

Girl2:you look innocent but deep inside, you are a flirt..

Girl3:Yeah… you seduced night…

Riiko was shocked and was about to cry and all the girls had left her wondering why, but a

shadow was seen behind the tree near the field.. who could it be?

Well to find out who was the shadow, find out in my next chappy.. I will try to continue writing this

as long as there are people who read it.. please support Watase yuu and her works.. thank you for

reading this and please submit a review… thanks a lot!


End file.
